How It All Ended
How It All Ended is the thirteenth and final episode of Brawl of the Objects. It was released on September 1, 2018. Description (Like the song at the end? It's got a full music video, now! ✨ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W1ZK6... ) SUBSCRIBE FOR MORE MUSIC + CARTOONS! Twitter: https://twitter.com/antony_kos deviantART: eanimator.deviantart.com/ After a long season, the final 5 - PartyHat, Shieldy, Shelly, Pizza, and HotDog - compete in a multi-part challenge to see who will win the grand prize! Who will win the game? Find out in this brand now episode of Brawl of the Objects! :D --- A LOT of work went into this one. But now it's done. Oh my god it's done. And I juts hope it's all I wanted it to be for you guys. I did my best to make reference to every BOTO episode in this one, and tie the loose ends with the important background characters. Overall I just wanted to give you guys a sense of finality with this one, as it is the end of the series. I'm happy to end it here, as I don't feel Brawl of the Objects would feel the same anymore if it were continued beyond this point. Still, it was all fun while it lasted, and I'm glad to have had the opportunity to entertain you all with my childhood characters. Plot Before the Intro Party Hat and Shieldy are talking, excited for the finale. Shelly then comes up to them and greets them in a warm manner. After Shieldy accidentally reveals to her he and Party Hat are in an alliance, Shelly asks them to join, but she is denied. However, both Shieldy and Party Hat have guilty and possibly even sympathetic expressions when Party Hat tells her this. Pizza is watching them from a tree. Hot Dog greets him and claims to have built a "Person Finder", a machine designed to track people nearby. The camera cuts to the final five contestants at seperate times, all believing that they can win. Micro-challenges After Controlly frees the eliminated contestants, he explains how the finale will work. The final five will compete in three micro-challenges, each one designed to eliminate one contestant. Then, the final two will race against each other to finish line, which was the first challenge. Micro-challenge 1 The first micro-challenge is a physical one. In order for a contestant to complete it and move on, he or she must run onto his or her respective balance beam, catch the box a canon shoots at him or her, and put it in his or her bin. He or she must do this three times before the other four do, or he or she is out. Shieldy, Party Hat, and Pizza has no problem doing this and they are safe. Shelly said she doesn't like canons and becomes nauseous, one of the side effects of competing in Brawl of the Objects. Hot Dog has trouble catching things, a running gag throughout the series. When he finally does, he leaps into the air out of joy. However, Shelly puts her third box in and he gets eliminated. Hot Dog stays in his jumping position and it's shown the hacker from episode two made him freeze. Micro-challenge 2 The second micro-challenge is a mental one. Controlly will ask questions that relate to Brawl of the Objects. A contestant must press his or her buzzer and answer a question correctly in five seconds or less. He or she must answer two questions correctly in order to move on. Shelly, who has taken an object biology class that helped her answer her two questions correctly, and Shieldy move on to the final three. When it's down to Party Hat and Pizza, Pizza answers a question incorrectly and is eliminated. Micro-challenge 3 The third and final micro-challenge is a social one. The eliminated contestants and other characters from previous episodes, such as Princess Diamond, will vote between Party Hat, Shelly, and Shieldy to move onto the final two. After everyone votes, it is revealed Shelly got 11 votes, Shieldy got 7, and Party Hat got 6. Party Hat is eliminated and Shieldy and Shelly are in the final two. Race to Victory Before the race begins, Controlly reveals the grand prize is a golden ticket meant to grant any one wish. Shieldy directs Prince Emerald to Princess Diamond. Princess Dianond reveals she got remarried to a dragon named Gareth because he didn't rescue her, despite the fact she left him a note instructing him on what to do. Princess Diamond and Gareth fly away, and Prince Emerald stands there in shock, possibly hurt in an emotional way too. Meanwhile, Shelly is far behind due to Shieldy attacking her with a Battle Monster LordBattleMonster_66.7 gave him before the race. Shelly encounters a rock monster from episode ten and she convinces him to help her get to the finish line. The rock monste runs past Shieldy. Shieldy quickly realizes the rock monster is helping Shelly and begins to doubt himself that he can win. Suddenly, the Ever-Convenient Objects Shopping Mall comes out of the forest. Shieldy robs the place by stealing a car to get past Shelly. He is successful, only until he crashes into a rock. On the bleachers with people supporting Shieldy, Boombox warns everyone Big Orange Chicken will shoot out eggs at a rapid pace (confirmed by Anko6, this is the "explosive diarrhea" side effect from competing in Brawl of the Objects). Shelly and the rock monster are almost to the finish line until the eggs hatch and take hold them back. Shelly escapes and Shieldy catches up to her. Together, they race. Shelly is in the lead and about to win until her brain implodes, another side effect from competing in Brawl of the Objects. Shieldy passes her and he is crowned as winner of Brawl of the Objects. Controlly is about to hand Shieldy the prize, only to find out it was stolen. Shieldy has a pizza party instead for his prize and invites everybody who was rooting for him to it. Epilogue Pinecone is shown to be taller and it's implied (and eventually confirmed by Anko6) that he stole the golden ticket to grow. He flirts with Party Hat, Popsicley, and Chocolatey, who are weirded out and walks away. Gallery TBA Trivia *This is the final episode of Brawl of the Objects overall. *On August 19, 2018, Anko6 uploaded a clever preview to YouTube, revealing that: **Balance beams, a forest, and the Ever Convenient Objects' Shopping Mall will be in it. **There will be action and unexpected surprises **Almost every character in BOTO 1-12 will appear; e.g., the rock monster from BOTO 10's cave is out in the daylight speaking English **The aforementioned release date **At one point on the bleachers, Popsicley asks Starry, "Who are you rooting for?" *Anko6 was so set on the release date of August 25, that he did not realize how long it would really take him to complete the episode. Votes Category:Episodes